cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Force Field
Overview The powers give you the ability to create shells of energy that protect yourself and your allies from various forms of damage and harm. Force Fields do not reduce damage, but reduced your allies chance of getting hit in the first place. is a primary powerset for Defenders and a secondary powerset for Controllers and Masterminds. Power Tables Primary The powerset is available as a primary set for Defenders. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Secondary The powerset is available as a secondary set for Controllers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: The powerset is available as a secondary set for Masterminds. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the powerset. Deflection Shield Dramatically protects an ally from smashing, lethal and all melee attacks for a limited time. Also reduces toxic damage. You cannot stack multiple Deflection Shields on the same target; however, the shield can be improved by another ally using the same power. Can also be used in conjunction with your Insulation Shield. You cannot use this power on yourself. } }} }} }} }} }} Detention Field Encases a targeted foe in a Detention Force Field. The captured target cannot be harmed, is Immobilized, and cannot attack or aid his allies. The target can, however, use powers on himself. }} }} }} }} Dispersion Bubble Creates a large bubble which protects all allies inside. While active, the Dispersion Bubble gives all allies within increased defense against all attack types. The Dispersion Bubble also protects allies from immobilization, disorient, and hold effects. }} }} }} }} Force Bolt Discharges a bolt of force that knocks down foes and deals some smashing damage. }} }} }} }} }} }} , }} Force Bubble Creates a large bubble which protects all allies inside. While active, this power keeps all foes at bay, protecting all allies inside from melee or short ranged attacks. More powerful foes may be able to penetrate the Force Bubble, but may slip and get knocked down and forced back if they try. }} }} Insulation Shield Dramatically protects an ally from fire, cold, energy, negative energy, ranged and area of effect attacks for a limited time. The Insulation also protects the target from endurance draining effects. You cannot stack multiple Insulation Shields on the same target; however, the shield can be improved by another ally using the same power. Can also be used in conjunction with your Deflection Shield. You cannot use this power on yourself. }} }} }} }} }} Personal Force Field The Personal Force Field is almost impenetrable to all attacks, even Psionics and Enemy Teleportation, although attacks from more powerful foes may get through more easily. Personal Force Field will also reduce the damage of any attacks that do get through. The Personal Force Field works both ways; while it is active, you can only use powers that affect yourself. Cannot be used with Rest. }} }} }} }} Repulsion Bomb Projects an expanding Force Bubble around an ally that knocks down and disorients nearby foes. This power cannot be used on yourself. Repulsion Field This Toggle power creates a field that violently repels nearby foes. Each villain that is repelled costs you additional endurance. }} }} }} }} External Links * |Game=coh|Archetype=Controller|Type=Buff}} * |Game=coh|Archetype=Defender|Type=Buff}} * |Game=cov|Archetype=Mastermind|Type=Buff}} Category:Buff/debuff power sets Category:Controller power sets Category:Defender power sets Category:Mastermind power sets